Not Your Typical 9 to 5
by dead drifter
Summary: AU. Yaoi. Sequel to "Elevator Music." Red Moon Inc. is a gay friendly work environment! Every chapter is smut, with various Akatsuki/ Konoha/ Suna pairings/triplings! Ch1: Nejori Ch2: NejiSasoGaa Ch3: KakuHidaShika
1. Chapter 1

**"Not Your Typical 9 to 5"**

**Chapter 1: Late Night Paperwork**

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing. Ditto for following chapters.**

**WARNING: SMUT IN EVERY CHAPTER! GRAPHIC YAOI SEX!**

**A/N: I think the characters are OOC, but this is just something I'm writing for fun. Thank xcupidxstuntx for naming the story, and Purplewolfstar35 for helping me decide on a chapter title! YAY! And also thank BOTH of them for the Neji/Saso/Gaa in chapter two! READ THEIR STORIES, DAMMIT!**

* * *

Sasori's office had a large window set behind his desk that overlooked the cityscape of Hidden Rain. He stood there now, sipping his coffee and watching the sun go down. He always worked late, and today was no exception. His inbox tray on the desk was still over flowing with papers and forms, but his mind kept wandering to a brief scene in an elevator. Sasori took another sip of his coffee and sighed, thinking it was about time he got back to work.

However, there was a knock on the door, and after a curt "Come in" the door opened and Neji, the newest member of the team, walked in, a slightly nervous smile on his handsome face, his pale blue eyes downcast.

"I had another idea for an ad, sir," Neji said. He brushed his long hair out of his face, standing stiffly by the door. Sasori set his coffee down and nodded.

"Come in, Neji. Have a seat," Sasori said calmly, gesturing to the chair before his desk with a slender hand. Neji walked across the red carpeting and sat, setting his gaze forwards the window. The sun was still setting, half hidden in the forest of skyscrapers. Sasori sat behind his desk, watching Neji stare at the sky outside, the clouds a deep purple, traced with gold from the falling sun, no stars to twinkle in the smog of the city. Neji glanced at Sasori, and their eyes met. Neji looked down to his lap.

"So? What's the new idea?" Sasori asked, trying hard to keep his voice calm despite the almost painful throbbing of his heart. He felt shaky, his mouth dry, his face felt hot and flushed. Neji took a deep breath and looked back up, meeting Sasori's eyes again.

"I…I can't remember!" Neji said abruptly, blushing. Sasori blinked for a moment, and then he burst into laughter. Neji started to chuckle too.

"Neji…" Sasori said softly, leaning forward over his desk.

"Yes?" Neji asked, also leaning forward, his lips parted, those large, pale purple eyes wide and searching. Sasori suddenly grabbed Neji's tie and yanked on it, crushing his lips against Neji's. The two fought for dominance, their tongues sliding against each other, the slick sound of saliva audible in the large, spacious office. Sasori pulled away first, gasping for air. A trickle of spit dribbled down his chin, and Neji wiped it away with his fingers. He brought them to his mouth and sucked, grinning.

And that was it. Neji threw his hands forward, grabbed Sasori by the collar and slid him across the desk, sending papers and pictures of Sasori's parents to the floor.

"Neji, what…?" Sasori started to say, but Neji twirled him around and pushed his face into the polished wood of the desk.

"I've been here for a month, Sasori _sir_, and ever since my first day, you've interrupted my thoughts. I can't get you out of my head, I can't think, I can't work properly…Mrs. Nara wants me gone…and I can't have that…I need this job…I need it MORE than I need you…"

"Ah…Neji, you won't get fired…" Sasori murmured in the wood. Neji said nothing. He leaned over Sasori and bucked into him, making the red head gasp. When Neji's fingers reached around to undo Sasori's buckle, the older man tried to get up. But Neji was strong and kept him down with the force of his body.

Neji pressed his lips against the back of Sasori's neck and bit down, hard. Sasori hissed in pain, clawing at the desk. Neji slid Sasori's belt out of the loops in his pants and straightened up. Sasori kicked off his shoes, and Neji smirked and did the same. He bumped his groin into Sasori again and then quickly unzipped the red head's pants and pulled them down. The boxers came next, and Sasori moaned when Neji slid the smooth leather of his belt against his bare skin.

"I'm in charge now, Sasori," Neji whispered and grabbed hold of the belt and made it snap in the air. Sasori jumped at the sound, fearing what was coming next. Neji caressed Sasori's ass, his fingers feather light. Then, he whipped the belt hard on Sasori, the buckle making contact. Sasori cried out in pain. Neji struck Sasori hard with the belt again, and again, a fourth time, the belt buckle leaving angry red marks. Sasori screamed each time, scattering paper clips and pens as he clawed at the desk for support. He bit his lower lip so hard that blood began to trickle down his chin, pattering on the white papers on the desk.

"Oh God, Neji, if you want to fuck me, then DO it."

Neji smacked Sasori again, and paused. He stared at the red welts he'd put on Sasori's pale skin.

"I can't STAND waiting…do it, Neji…"

The dark haired man quickly slid down his own pants and rubbed his cock against Sasori's ass. He gripped his cheeks, spreading them, precum oozing out of his erection. He swayed his hips, rubbing the cum around Sasori's rim. Then he forced his cock just inside. Sasori pressed against him, hissing. Neji pushed deeper, closing his eyes and enjoying the tight, moist feeling. Sasori arched his ass upwards, a handful of paperclips in each fist.

"MOVE, damn you!"

Neji started to thrust, pounding hard and fast into Sasori, knocking the red head into the desk, bruising his abdomen.

"Ah…ah…AH...Ne…_Nejiii_…" Sasori moaned desperately, more things scattering on the table as he fought to hold on to something, anything. Neji chewed at Sasori's skin, leaving bruises and small cuts. Neji snaked his hands up underneath Sasori's shirt, raking his nails along his sides and his ribs. Sasori's voice got higher and pitch, his breathing irregular, and then he jerked backwards into Neji, shuddering as he climaxed. The sudden orgasm made his muscles spasm, and as they squeezed around Neji, he came as well, shooting his cum deep inside his boss.

Neji went limp, his body leaning heavily on Sasori, who could barely breathe. The dark haired man pushed himself up and when he backed up, he stumbled over the chair and fell on the floor, his bare ass hitting the carpet with a soft thud. Neji stared up at Sasori, his ass still stuck up in all its glory, covered in red marks, cum oozing out of his ass and slicking down the backs of his thighs. Neji had lost his erection after his orgasm, but that sight alone was already working its magic.

The younger man's cock started to stiffen again, rising back up, cum now slick and glistening in the bright fluorescent lighting in the office. Sasori straightened and turned around, leaning on the desk. He smiled down at Neji, toying with himself. Neji wiped drool from the corner of his mouth.

Sasori walked over to Neji, who was still seated on the floor, and kicked him onto his back with his foot.

"I should ask Ino if she can give you a raise…" Sasori said, straddling Neji's thighs.

"W-why? Because I trashed your office?" Neji asked, gasping when Sasori rolled his lower body into him, their wet erections brushing up against each other.

"Because you're a good fuck...and a decent employee, when you set your mind to it…"

Sasori found Neji's lips and kissed him feverishly while positioning himself over him. He pressed down, forcing his body to take in Neji's cock. The new angle made both of them shudder. Sasori started to move up and down, gripping Neji's tie with one hand and a shoulder with the other. Neji squeezed Sasori's erection, and Sasori moaned, constricting his muscles inside. Neji fought the urge to throw Sasori to the floor and fuck him until he got rug burn. He urged Sasori to move faster, rolling his hips upwards to meet Sasori as he continued to ride him.

When Neji felt close to release, he couldn't take it anymore. He threw Sasori to the ground and sat on Sasori's cock. Sasori cried out and came into Neji and the shock that went up Neji's spine forced him to cum as well, spraying his hot, white seed into the air, on Sasori's flushed face, in his hair, on his chest…

Neji fell on top of Sasori and they rolled onto their sides, panting, both of them glistening with sweat and cum. The red head smiled and traced a line of cum with the tip of his finger, licking his lips. He leaned in to lick the cum away from Neji's face.

"Keep this up, and you'll be CEO of the company in no time…" Sasori said. Neji slid his hands in Sasori's red hair.

"I just might…"

Neji swallowed Sasori's mouth then, tasting cum and sweat and coffee on his tongue, already wanting him again.

And then, there was a knock on the door.

"Mr. Akasuna?"

Sasori tried to reply, but Neji was keeping his mouth occupied, and Gaara entered the room, a manilla folder clasped in his hands. He had opened his mouth to speak, and then his green eyes widened.

"So the elevator story was TRUE?!"

* * *

**Next chapter: Neji/Saso/Gaa WOOT!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Not Your Typical 9 to 5"**

**Chapter 2: Call It a Night**

**A/N: In the last chapter, Gaara walks in on Neji and Sasori, naked and kissing on the floor.**

* * *

Sasori pushed away from Neji and leapt behind his desk while Neji frantically searched for his clothes, tugging his pants back on. Gaara stood in the doorway in utter shock, the manilla folder he'd been holding slipping out of his hands. Papers spilled out of it and onto the carpeting.

"I…I'm going to…c-call it a night," Neji stammered as he stuffed his shirt into his pants. He started to brush by Gaara, but the red head grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going, rookie?" Gaara said quietly, his composure already back. Neji raised an eyebrow.

"Home," Neji answered. He jerked his arm but Gaara held fast.

"Sasori-san, what does he have that I don't?" Gaara said darkly, grabbing Neji by the chin and turning his head, boring his green eyes into Neji's lavender ones. Sasori peeked up over the top of his desk and sighed.

"It was just a one time thing…no need to get upset," Sasori said. He sat down in his chair, still gloriously naked and toyed with the scattered objects on his desk. Neji glared at Gaara, who released his face and kicked the door behind him closed. He pressed Neji into the door and put his face close to the dark haired man's, breathing in deeply. He flicked his tongue across Neji's cheek, and he tensed.

"I can taste Sasori on your skin," Gaara murmured, his piercing eyes never leaving Neji's face. Neji grasped the door handle and Gaara covered Neji's hand with his own.

"You're not going anywhere until I find out what's so great about you." Neji swallowed and glanced nervously over at their boss. Sasori let out another heavy sigh.

"It really is getting late, Gaara. But if you insist…"

Sasori padded across the carpet towards the two younger men. Gaara licked across Neji's lips, sliding his fingers in his dark hair. He tugged hard on the long locks and Neji gasped. Gaara sucked Neji's lower lip into his mouth, still keeping his penetrating stare fixed on Neji.

Neji watched as Sasori approached, his cock already starting to harden again. Sasori came up behind the younger red head and wrapped his arms around him, resting his chin on Gaara's shoulder and nipping at his ear. Gaara shuddered and slid his mouth down to Neji's neck, his right hand sliding feather light across the brunet's face. He prodded two of his fingers against Neji's lips.

"No," Neji murmured, turning his head to the side. Gaara ground into Neji, smirking slightly when Neji gasped. Neji pushed against Gaara's chest, forcing him off and he tried to wrench the door open, but Gaara kicked it back closed and wrestled Neji to the carpet.

"No!" Neji cried, struggling under Gaara's weight. Sasori frowned and pulled Gaara off of the brunet by his collar.

"Don't force yourself on him, Gaara."

Gaara looked at Sasori, flicked his eyes down his boss's naked body, and wrapped a hand swiftly around the older red head's cock. Sasori leaned in for a kiss and moaned into Gaara's mouth. Neji watched from the floor, a red flush creeping across his face. His mouth watered as he watched Gaara pump his fist up and down Sasori's cock, the two hungrily kissing and nipping at swollen lips. Neji slid his hand inside his pants and began to stroke himself in time to Gaara's hand on his boss.

Neji emitted a small moan and Gaara broke the kiss to look down at him, pausing his hand. Sasori put his hand over Gaara's and urged him to keep going. While keeping his eyes on the brunet on the floor, the younger red head nipped at Sasori's collarbone, a hand pinching a nipple. Sasori hissed. Neji watched while licking his parted lips.

"Why don't you and I teach our boss a lesson?"

Neji nodded slowly and got to his feet. He quickly shed his clothes and walked over to the red heads. Gaara gave Sasori's cock one last playful stroke before backing away to strip his own clothes. Neji kept his hand working on his own cock while staring at Sasori, who stared right back, his face as flushed as Neji's.

"Sasori-san, on your knees," Gaara said in almost a growl. Sasori quirked an eyebrow.

"I've had enough fun being submissive."

"No. You don't get it, sir. On your knees," Gaara repeated firmly and pushed Sasori down. He thrust his hips forward and rubbed his cock against Sasori's cheek.

"I'm in charge now, Sasori-san. Neji, put that cock to better use."

Neji was taken aback by Gaara's commanding attitude, but seeing Sasori on all fours with a cock in his face was inviting all on its own. Neji moved behind Sasori and grabbed his hips, forcing his ass upwards. Sasori let out a muffled moan as Gaara shoved his cock into his mouth. Gaara started to thrust, his hands tangled in Sasori's blood red locks. Gaara stared into Neji's face, his eyes half lidded, small grunts escaping his parted lips. Neji slid his hands up Sasori's back and extended his fingers towards Gaara. He licked his lips and leaned over his boss and Neji shoved two of his fingers into Gaara's mouth. Gaara sucked wetly on the digits. Neji caressed Sasori's skin with his free hand and tweaked at his nipples, then slid down to stroke Sasori's cock. Sasori made a muffled groan of pleasure. Neji removed his slick fingers from Gaara's mouth and a line of drool stretched from lips to finger, only to be broken and fall upon Sasori's skin.

Neji traced around the rim of Sasori's hole and prodded a few spit coated fingers inside, pushing past muscle and curling within. Neji continued to pump his hand along Sasori's length while Gaara thrust into his mouth. The dark haired man felt Sasori's muscles clench around his fingers as he found his prostate, and stroked the same spot again. Sasori arched his ass higher and pressed backwards into Neji's exploring fingers.

Gaara began to thrust harder and faster, causing Sasori's whole body to move back and forth in time to his rhythm. Neji slid his fingers out and positioned his cock against him. He gripped Sasori's hips tight enough to leave marks and forced his way inside. Sasori pushed himself against Neji's cock and groaned throatily. Gaara gritted his teeth, gave a cry and pulled out of Sasori, spraying hot, milky fluid in Sasori's open mouth, on his face and even Neji.

The dark haired man pounded faster into Sasori, eager to find his release. Gaara watched Neji fuck his boss with lidded eyes, absently stroking himself, his arousal stiffening again. Sasori watched Gaara, saliva dangling from his gasping mouth and then Neji pushed Sasori's face into the carpet. Sasori gave one last muffled cry and came all over the floor, his muscles spasming around Neji's cock. Neji thrust a few more times and then came as well. He pulled out while still spraying and shot his seed on Sasori's upturned ass. It drizzled down his thighs.

Three panting voices echoed in the large office as they all strove to catch their breath. Gaara was the first to recover. He grabbed a still half dazed Sasori and rolled him over onto his back. Sasori stared up at Gaara, his chest heaving, cum still glistening on his face.

"Fuck me, Gaara," Sasori gasped and Gaara shoved himself up to the hilt inside Sasori. He pushed Sasori's legs up and pulled almost all the way out, then in again, out, picking up pace, altering the angle of his thrusts each time. Neji crawled over to the two and grabbed Sasori's legs and forced them closer to Sasori's head, making his ass go up higher in the air. Neji's ass hovered over Sasori's face and he spread Neji's cheeks and started to rim him.

Neji gasped and tightened his grip on Sasori's legs. Sasori sucked on his own fingers and then thrust them into Neji, lapping and nipping at his ass as he finger fucked him. Sasori reached around with his other hand to stroke Neji's cock. Neji and Gaara leaned in to kiss, Gaara plunging his tongue inside Neji's mouth and mimicking the music he was making down below.

Sasori squeezed Neji's cock tightly as he climaxed, riding the wave of pleasure rushing throughout his body. His muscles clenched around Gaara's cock and he shot his cum onto Neji's body. Neji and Gaara came at the same time, gasping into each other's mouths. Gaara stayed inside of Sasori until he'd filled him with his seed and then pulled out when he was soft. He collapsed backwards onto the carpet. Neji let go of Sasori's legs and crawled off of him, leaning his back up against the desk. Sasori lay on his back, limbs spread eagled, panting erratically. The younger men soon found the strength to get up, grab their clothes and leave.

"See you tomorrow," Neji said weakly. Gaara only nodded. Sasori waved from the floor.

"Nine o'clock sharp…"

* * *

** Next chapter will probably feature Kakuzu or Hidan because I said so. **


	3. Chapter 3

"**Not Your Typical 9 to 5"**

**Chapter 3: Troublesome Bosses **

**A/N: FINALLY, AN UPDATE! KakuHidaShika! Inspired by the 'lazy thinker' position. Oh, I think I should put up a warning.**

**WARNING: FUN WITH STAPLES! BLOOD PLAY! As well as graphic man sex.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

It was nearly noon, and Kakuzu and Hidan were having a little 'snack' before they left for lunch. The Jashinist was crushed between the wall and Kakuzu's body, the taller man's knee spreading Hidan's legs apart. Hidan was nipping at the stitching on Kakuzu's cheeks, kneading his ass while Kakuzu's hands were tangled in the albino's silver-white hair.

"Fuck, Kakuzu…" Hidan moaned as Kakuzu bucked into him.

The two men just started to kiss when the intercom buzzed.

"Sir?" Mrs. Nara said through the speaker.

Hidan cursed as the two split apart.

"Yes, Ino?" Kakuzu asked, tugging playfully on Hidan's tie.

"I'm going to order Chinese. Would you like anything?"

"Yeah," Kakuzu began. Hidan pulled a face.

"Not from that horrible 'Panda Star' shit hole!" he snarled.

"Sh! Um, Ino, how about you order from Lum's?"

"Oh, okay! What would you and Pink Eye want?"

"Why you little!"

"Sweet and sour pork for me. Maybe some beef chow mein. Wonton and chicken fried rice for the zealot."

"I don't like ri…"

"Is that it?" Ino asked through the speaker, cutting Hidan off.

"That's fine," Kakuzu answered. Ino told them it'd take about twenty minutes and ended the call.

"I fucking hate Chinese!" Hidan fumed.

"No you don't. Now where were we?" Kakuzu left a trail of wet kisses down Hidan's neck.

The albino wrapped a leg around Kakuzu's waist, hissing curses as Kakuzu yanked Hidan's shirt out of his pants and slipped his fingers underneath the silky shirt to tickle along the soft skin of his ribs and chest. The older man pinched Hidan's nipples and he gasped, another string of curses flowing out of his mouth.

Hidan in turn unzipped Kakuzu's pants and snuck his hand inside, slipping under the elastic band of Kakuzu's boxers to wrap around his cock. Kakuzu bit down on the albino's neck. Blood dribbled out of the wound and Hidan moaned from the delightful pain. He squeezed harder in response and Kakuzu jerked into him.

"Fuck, Hidan," Kakuzu growled, picking the Jashinist up, much to his chagrin and throwing him onto his desk.

There was a janitor outside the window, cleaning the glass. He gaped at the two men kissing at the desk. Hidan gave him the finger.

"Kuzu, close the blinds."

Kakuzu cocked his head, glancing at the janitor.

"Naw…he doesn't get paid enough as it is, no harm in giving him a show."

"Are you out of your fucking mi…FUCK!" Hidan cried as Kakuzu literally ripped his clothes off of him, tossing his shoes aside.

"Better," Kakuzu grunted as Hidan, now completely nude, turned red in the face and started to get up.

"What the fuck, asshole? How am I supposed to leave without any clothes?"

"Don't worry about that," Kakuzu said, pushing Hidan roughly back down onto the smooth wood and picking up the stapler. Hidan's pink eyes widened and he licked his lips in anticipation.

"What are you going to do to me?" Hidan purred, running a hand down his body to tease his own twitching cock.

"I'm going to staple you to this fucking desk," Kakuzu threatened.

"Oh the hell you are!" Hidan snarled, trying to get up again. Kakuzu just slammed him back down and pressed the stapler against Hidan's collar bone.

"Make me bleed, then, fucker," Hidan moaned, arching into the stapler as Kakuzu applied pressure. The Jashinist cried out as the staple poked into his skin.

"Fuck! Again!"

Kakuzu laughed and slid the stapler down, sure to let the next waiting staple's sharp prongs scratch Hidan's skin. The stapler stopped at Hidan's left nipple, and Kakuzu hesitated. Hidan placed his hand on top of Kakuzu's and forced it down. He grunted in pleasure as the staple stuck into the sensitive pink nub.

The window washer outside had his face plastered to the glass. He wiped at his massive nose bleed and nearly fell off of the makeshift lift he was on. Kakuzu glanced briefly at the man, who quickly pulled his mask back up over his face, then back to his 'work.' Kakuzu pierced Hidan's other nipple and leaned in to lap up the blood as he maneuvered the stapler down Hidan's ribs. He pinched the skin, making Hidan twitch, and stapled it together.

"F-fuck! Jashin, that hurts so fucking good. Don't stop! More, you bastard!" Hidan snarled, pushing down on Kakuzu's hand again to force a staple into his belly.

Kakuzu made a circle of staples around Hidan's navel and poked his tongue in and out of it. Hidan arched his back off of the desk. Kakuzu grinned wickedly at Hidan and the stapler moved lower. He planted a line of staples along Hidan's inner thigh. The muscle flinched at every piercing, sharp pain. Kakuzu did the same with the other thigh.

Ribbons of blood ran down Hidan's alabaster skin, settling in the creases on his body, the gentle dips between muscles, in his navel. Kakuzu lapped at the blood, feeling his cock throb painfully, aching to fuck the Jashinist like a rabid beast. He paced himself, however, settling with causing more pain.

Hidan's cock was rock hard by now, pearly white fluid shimmering at the head of it. Kakuzu sucked hard on the head, making Hidan let out a high pitched cry that the other employees surely heard. Kakuzu promptly moved up and pinched Hidan's lips together and stapled them shut.

"Mmmf!" Hidan mumbled, holding up his middle finger.

"Ah ah ah! That's not nice, Hidan," Kakuzu muttered, waggling the stapler as a threat.

Kakuzu let the stapler graze down Hidan's pulsing shaft and Hidan let out a muffled scream as the older man stapled his balls. He moved down between Hidan's ass cheeks and the priest sat up, shaking his head no.

"All right, I suppose that would be too much, even for you."

Kakuzu set the stapler down and forced Hidan's legs up so he had a better angle at the Jashinist's ass. He encircled Hidan's entrance with his tongue. Hidan groaned throatily and picked up the discarded stapler. While Kakuzu rimmed his hole, Hidan planted more staples into his skin while toying with the head of his cock, using the precum to masturbate with.

And that delightful sadomasochistic scene was what SHikamaru walked in on, carrying a large brown bag full of tasty carry out. The younger man's eyes widened for a moment before he rolled his eyes, sighing heavily.

"How troublesome. Now Hidan will probably ask me to join him," Shikamaru mumbled to himself.

Kakuzu and Hidan paid the young man no heed as he walked up to the desk and placed the food on it.

"Here you go, I'll leave you two to it, then."

"Wait!" Hidan gasped, ripping out the staples on his lips.

Shikamaru paused and glanced behind him, hands in his pockets.

"Come here and pull these fucking staples out, seriously!"

"Hidan, he's married. And that was supposed to be my job," Kakuzu said in almost a pout, removing his tongue from Hidan's ass to pluck a staple out of Hidan's thigh with his teeth.

"Please?" Hidan begged, looking from Kakuzu, who'd started to finger fuck him, to Shikamaru, who scratched his nose.

SHikamaru glanced out the window, perhaps to gaze at the clouds, and spotted the perverted janitor.

"You're letting Kakashi watch?"

Kakuzu shrugged and the movement caused Hidan to emit a cry of pleasure.

"Fine…" Shikamaru said, relenting.

"About time, fucker!"

Shikamaru sighed again and kicked off his shoes, then methodically stripping off his suit. Last to go was his tie, but Hidan shook his head.

"No. Leave…ah…ah fuck, Kakuzu, hit that spot again! No…Shikamaru…leave the tie on."

"Whatever," Shikamaru droned, dropping his hands. He approached his bosses.

Kakuzu was driving Hidan wild with his expert fingers and tongue, there was so much precum oozing out of his cock it looked like he'd orgasmed already.

"Where do you want me?" Shikamaru asked.

"Sit," Hidan instructed, patting his bloody chest.

Shikamaru clambered onto the desk and did as he was told. Hidan grabbed Shikamaru's hips and scooted him closer. The Jashinist immediately squeezed the base of Shikamaru's limp penis and engulfed the head, sucking him hard. The young man bit his lip and began to rock his hips, rubbing his bare ass against Hidan's chest and pressing the staples deeper into his skin.

Kakuzu straightened up and neatly took off his clothing, folding each article and setting it onto the office chair. Then he positioned his cock at Hidan's saliva coated entrance and thrust into him. Hidan gasped and moaned. Shikamaru threw his head back and Kakuzu sucked on his fingers, getting them slick. He slipped a hand between Hidan's chest and Shikamaru's ass and pushed a finger inside of him.

The young man bucked faster into Hidan's mouth, now fully hard while Kakuzu thrust into Hidan, quickly working three fingers into Shikamaru, stretching the tight entrance. Hidan pulled his mouth off of SHikamaru's cock.

"I want to cum inside that tight ass of yours," Hidan panted, and Shikamaru lifted up his ass. Kakuzu removed his fingers and guided Shikamaru over Hidan's dripping cock.

Shikamaru lowered himself down slowly until Kakuzu gripped his hips and slammed him down, forcing the young man to take in all of Hidan at once. Hidan gasped at the feeling and Kakuzu thrust into him harder. Hidan didn't last long as Shikamaru rode him and Kakuzu struck his sweet spot, and soon, the Jashinist cried out as he came deep inside the boy on top of him.

Shikamaru came all over his chest and thighs, and last came Kakuzu, who pulled out and shot his load all over Shikamaru's back.

When they all could move again, Hidan sat down on the office chair, as his clothes were ripped beyond repair. Shikamaru stayed to eat lunch and then left quietly, walking as if he had a stick up his butt.

"You think his wife suspects anything?" Hidan asked, toying with one of the staples still stuck into his skin.

"Probably," Kakuzu replied, using his chopsticks to pluck a tasty clump of sticky rice out of the little white paper box.

"I'm taking this stapler home," Hidan said, caressing the simple office tool fondly.

"No. The company is short on staplers as it is."

"You fucking cheap bastard!"

"Love you too."

* * *

**Next chapter will feature Kisame and…not Itachi…pick a Suna or Konoha or Sound nin to go with Kisame! **


End file.
